Lupin in FNaF Sister Location
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: the mystery guy called Lupin the third to go to Five Nights at Freddy's sisters location, to apply for a job. however some of the animatronics trying to scare him but they didn't. the crazy mad scientist marionette. came back to plot his revenge.
1. Ch 1 going to a new pizzeria

A/N: however after story 3 of FNAF investigations the whole thing was over.

after when **Lupin** the third and his gang defeated **Marinette** and his army of combat animatronics from taking over the world.

 **Lupin** went back to his hideout to take a little bit relaxing.

 **Lupin** and his gang could never talk about the things that they have been through.

now I can finally take some vacation. **Lupin** said with joy.

you know what that was kinds of it scary. **Jigen** said.

I can't say the same for pops. **Lupin** said.

it's a sad thing. that's he is dead. **Goemon** said.

may his soul rest in peace. **Lupin** said.

amen. **Jigen** said.

a little bit too scary. **Goemon** said to **Jigen**.

that's a good thing that we don't have to go back to that place. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

good think that there is no more going back to FNAF. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

the phone began to ring again.

*sigh* I wonder who would just be? **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** walk towards the phone and began calling.

hello are you looking for a job? the voice said to Lupin on the phone.

yes I am. **Lupin** reply to **the voice** on the phone.

that's great, there is a great job for you. **the voice** said to **Lupin** on the phone.

yeah. **Lupin** said to **the voice** on the phone.

*please not let it be another FNAF pizzeria or someplace scary*. **Lupin** whispered to himself.

you got a job at the FNAF at sister location. **The voice** replied to **Lupin** on the phone.

and I am so fucked up. **Lupin** said.

so be there tomorrow at 6 o'clock. **the voice** said to **Lupin** on the phone.

okay I'll be there soon. **Lupin** said to **the voice** on the phone.

 **Lupin** hang up the phone.

don't tell me. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

yeah I have to go to another FNAF pizzeria but this one's a little bit different. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

how do you think that this FNAF it's going to be different than the one that we were in. **Jigen** said to **Goemon**.

I don't know, maybe this one will not be not scary. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

first of all there's a lot of scary or animatronics. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

maybe these animatronics will not be that scary. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

I hope you're right. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

maybe I'll see if that's scary. **Lupin** replied to **Goemon**.

 **Lupin** left the hired out and went into the Fiat.

 **Lupin** began driving to the new FNAF place.

he didn't realize that **detective dick Gumshoe** was following him.

I hope he's not going to another FNAF pizzeria. **Gumshoe** said worried.

 **Lupin** was driving towards the pizzeria without knowing that **Gumshoe** was following him.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lupin the third went to another FNAF, this time it will not be scary. see all the next chapter.


	2. Ch 2 the first time on the job

**Lupin** stop the Fiat when he saw the pizzeria.

well I guess this still doesn't look that bad. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** drove into the parking lot and parked his Fiat.

 **Detective Dick Gumshoe** parked his car next to the Fiat.

wow this place that's not look that bad. **Gumshoe** said.

 **Lupin** walks into the pizzeria.

hello is anyone here? **Lupin** said.

no response.

okay if this is some type of prank, or trying to scare me. **Lupin** said.

no response.

I guess so much for that. maybe I should look around the place. **Lupin** said walking around the place.

 **Dick Gumshoe** ram through the glass barricades.

okay note to self never try that. **Gumshoe** said.

okay where did he go. **Gumshoe** said confused.

meanwhile, **Lupin** was walking down the Halls figure out if someone was there.

however **Lupin** heard voices coming from somewhere.

hey foxy, where is the chicken? **male voice** said.

I don't know perhaps you put it somewhere else. **male voice 2#** said to **male voice 1#**.

however funtime Freddy came out from the corner looking for a chicken when Lupin saw him in front of him.

if you do see tell.. before **funtime Freddy** could say anything he saw **Lupin**.

well... **Lupin** said.

this.. **funtime Freddy** said.

is.. **Lupin** said.

awkward.. **funtime Freddy** and **Lupin** both said at the same time.

 **funtime Freddy** was staring at **Lupin** , **Lupin** was staring at **funtime Freddy**.

so do you know where my chicken is? **funtime Freddy** asked **Lupin**.

no I do not see it anywhere. **Lupin** replied to **funtime Freddy**.

okay I'll be going looking for it. **funtime Freddy** replied to **Lupin** and walked away.

until **funtime Freddy** realize that if **Lupin** took his chicken.

wait a minute! did you took my chicken!?! **funtime Freddy** said to **Lupin**. where you took out an axe.

no I really did not took it. **Lupin** reply to **funtime Freddy**.

and why do you have an axe!?! **Lupin** said in shock.

because you took my chicken. **funtime** **Freddy** said to **Lupin**.

what makes you think that I took your chicken. **Lupin** said to **funtime Freddy**.

then who did!?! **funtime Freddy** asked **Lupin** seriously.

perhaps it was Bonnie. **Lupin** replied to **funtime Freddy**.

thank you. **funtime Freddy** said to **Lupin** and running to find **Bonnie**.

what a weirdo. **Lupin** said to himself.

well he almost tried to kill me but. I guess it was kind of nice. Lupin said.

 **Lupin** was still walking down the hall until **funtime Foxy** ran into him.

hey watch where you... before **funtime Foxy** could say think he saw **Lupin** in front of him.

oh great another foxy. **Lupin** said.

what are you talkin about? **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

first off you are foxy the Fox. **Lupin** explained to **funtime Foxy**.

yeah but my name is funtime foxy. **funtime Foxy** said introducing himself to **Lupin**.

I want me to say that my name is Lupin the third. **Lupin** said introduced himself to **funtime Foxy**.

so what exactly are supposed to be? **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

what do you mean? **Lupin** said confuse to **funtime Foxy**.

are you a customer here or security guard? **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

well I am...the security guard.. **Lupin** said nervously to **funtime Foxy**.

(oh man I can't believe what I just said, he's going to kill me!) **Lupin** said in its mind nervously.

oh so I guess you must be the new security guard. **funtime Foxy** replied to **Lupin**.

 **funtime Foxy** hand **Lupin** a list.

what the hell is this? **Lupin** said confused.

the list about this place, since this is your first time being here. **funtime Foxy** explained to **Lupin**.

oh I guess that is true. **Lupin** said.

so let me give you the tour around this place. **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

 **funtime Foxy** was giving **Lupin** a full tour of the pizzeria.

so what you think about the pizzeria? **funtime Foxy** asked **Lupin**.

well I guess this place is very good, but there's some things that needed to be on maintenance. **Lupin** replied to **funtime Foxy.**

however **Lupin** notice the room that he didn't that he didn't check.

what's in there? **Lupin** asked.

oh yeah you cannot go in there. **funtime** **Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

Why? **Lupin** asked funtime **foxy** curious.

because it's all under construction. **funtime Foxy** replied to **Lupin** nervously.

 **Lupin** did not believe him, and look at the door.

 **Lupin** slowly walked towards the door and slowly opened the knob realizing it was just a room.

I guess you really did saw everything. **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin** worried.

you know you animatronics really got a nice fancy room here. **Lupin** said to **funtime Foxy**.

why thank you. **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

well I guess this is not count in the list, but I guess you can keep the rooms. **Lupin** said to **funtime Foxy**.

wait! you're really mean it? **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin** excitement.

why do you ask that? **Lupin** asked **funtime Foxy**.

well you see, some of the other security guards wanted to take the rooms away from us. **funtime Foxy** said to **Lupin**.

I guess you can keep them. cuz I'm a different security guard. **Lupin** said to **funtime Foxy**.

however **Puppet** came out of nowhere and was closed to **Lupin**.

why is puppet looking at me? **Lupin** asked **Puppet**.

I cannot believe you actually said that. **Puppet** said to **Lupin**.

I know. **Lupin** said to **Puppet**.

you are the greatest security guard ever. **funtime Freddy** said to **Lupin** , hugging him.

where the heck did you come from? **Lupin** said confused.

you know how Freddy can get here, from the ceiling. **funtime Foxy** explained to **Lupin**.

I'm going to make sure that that's going to be on repair. **Lupin** said checking on notepad.

 **Lupin** gave the notepad back to **funtime Foxy**.

okay I'll come back tomorrow to make sure everything is okay. **Lupin** said to them.

okay take care. **Puppet** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** got in his Fiat and drove off, and left a pizzeria.

on the roof on the bank **Marinette** was watching him left the pizzeria.

this time I will catch my revenge!! **Marinette** said with rage.

* **Marinette** laughed demonically*.

To Be Continued...

A/N: since Marinette's got broken out of highest security area, he has going to plot his revenge on Lupin the third.


	3. Ch 3 Funtime Freddys Chicken Shop

at beacon academy

in Ozpin office.

the scroll begin to ring, Ozpin pick it up and heard everything on the scroll.

I understand, I'll send one of my huntsman and huntresses to deal with this situation. **Ozpin** said.

have a great day. **Ozpin** said and hung up the scroll.

is something wrong? **Glenda** said to **Ozpin**.

bring me team RWBY and team JNPR for this situation. **Ozpin** said to **Glenda**.

meanwhile in a classroom.

 **Professor** **Port** was teaching them what it means to be a great huntsman and huntresses.

the meanings of becoming huntsman and huntresses is to protect the people that you care so much. **Professor Port** said to the students.

I guess that does make sense though. **Jaune** said.

which I do agree on that. **Ruby** said writing on her note.

the bell rang

all of the students left the classroom.

however **Ruby** heard one of the students said something.

I heard a train had been attacked by a ghost. **male student 2** said.

that's impossible I said it look like a steam engine. **male students 1** said to **male student 2**.

but they never saw an engine like that before. **female student** said to **male student**.

 **Ruby** walked away to her team.

 **Ruby** explain everything that she heard from the students.

that's some rumors that you must be hearing. **Blake** said to **Ruby**.

to be honest ghost are not real. **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

I mean we don't know though if they do exist. **Ruby** said to her team.

to be honest I have to agree with her. **Yang** said.

you can't be serious. **Weiss** said to **Yang**.

come on now I mean there can be proof if they do exist. **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

 **Blake** look at her scroll.

the guy's, ozpin needs us in his office. **Blake** said to them.

Team RWBY went into **Ozpin** office novels of that team JNPR was also there.

the reason why I called you here because we're dealing with some situation. **Ozpin** said to them.

and what would that be? **Pyrrha** said to **Ozpin**.

as you all know many people had reported seeing a ghost train on the line. **Glenda** said to them.

a ghost train? **Ren** said.

people believed to see the engine painted silver and had the numbers 0 and 6 small wheels. **Ozpin** explains to them.

that sounds just like a tank engine. **Blake** said.

so I need you to scout some of the railway area, you two will be split into two groups. **Glenda** said to them.

yes sir. **Jaune** said.

we will not fail you. **Ruby** said.

at night time, both team of beacon academy will recalling the area.

the mist was crawling along the real.

really sorry to get the shivers. **Ruby** said nervously.

come on, it's not really that scary. **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

well I do feel uneasy. **Blake** said.

and why is that? **Weiss** asked **Blake**.

I don't know I have this feeling, like someone or something is watching us. **Blake** replied to **Weiss**.

it's probably your... before **Yang** could say anything they heard a whistle.

(Timothy's whistle)

guys what was that? **Ruby** said nervously.

it sounded like an engine. **Blake** said.

but I never heard a whistle like that's before. **Yang** said.

(Timothy demonic laughing)

I'm starting to feel very intense. **Ruby** said nervously.

guys get ready. **Blake** said.

team RWBY got they're weapons out and getting ready to attack the ghost train.

 **Timothy** was running towards the mist and into them, they begin shooting at him but it didn't have no effect.

Team RWBY close their eyes waiting for crash.

but nothing happens, silence broke the air.

 **Ruby** opened her eyes first and then the rest of her team did.

what was that? **Blake** said nervously.

that was not normal. **Yang** said.

our weapons had no effect on it. **Weiss** said.

I guess it is true that it was a ghost train. **Ruby** said.

I see you saw the ghost train. a **mysterious man** said to them.

Team RWBY pointed their weapons at the mystery man.

listen there is no need to be hostile, I know what you saw. **the mystery man** said to them.

what's your name? **Blake** said to him.

my name is Acer. **Acer** said introducing himself.

and the reason why I'm here though. you saw him. **Acer** said to them.

him? **Ruby** said confused.

the ghost train of sodor. **Acer** replied to **Ruby**.

can you at least explain to us. **Yang** said to **Acer**.

before I tell you this I must tell you that you must not tell no one about this story. **Acer** said to **Yang**.

a long time ago on Earth on the island of sodor, there was a silver engine name Timothy. he was an e2 class engine. however he was a prototype e2 class engine. he committed a suicidal accident a long time ago. which he killed many people with him. and everyday on the dates of a suicidal accident he runs again as a warning to others plunging into the darkness as a lost soul. **Acer** explained every detail to them.

the whole team of team RWBY was very shocked and horrified.

so what, I saw was him. **Ruby** said nervously.

that's right the untold story of Timothy. **Acer** said to them.

so the ghost train was really him. **Yang** said in shock.

could you please tell us anything about him. when **Ruby** said to **Acer** he disappeared.

well that's was there in usual. **Weiss** said.

we should definitely get back to team jnpr. **Yang** said to them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
